Fifty different points of view
by LostInADream11
Summary: Taylor's POV of the argument Christian and Ana had when she said she was pregnant to the point of Jack Hyde's attack. I have also decided I'm going to change Jack's attack and make it that Ana missed when she tried to shoot him!
1. Chapter 1

*Taylors POV*

Ana exits SIP and I jump out to open the Audi door for her, something is wrong. She doesn't give me her usual smile, she doesn't even look at me and there some twisted emotion on her face that I can't seem to work out.

As I climb in the front I hear Christian warily greeting her, he has notice too then. Ana replys with a soft

"Hi" Even her voice is off, Grey is soon onto her about it.

"What's wrong?" He asks, she shakes her head and replys

" Nothing"

"Is work alright" probes Christian

"yes, fine thanks"

"Ana, what's wrong" His voice is becoming more urgent, I hate it when they fight in the car, there is no way of me leaving them to it, I have to sit and listen through it all.

"Eve juts missed you, that's all, and I've been worried about Ray" Christian may be fooled by this lie but I'm not. Never the less Christian assures Ana her father is ok and their conversation goes back to normal for the rest of the drive to the hospital to see Ray. Phew mayhem diverted

After Ana's visit to the hospital, we drive back to the apartment. Christian keep asking Ana what's wrong but she wont tell him, I am constantly worried for Ana. With moody Christian you never know what he is capable of doing, and according to Christian everything Ana does is wrong and he always ends up with his shouting at her. Some how she puts up with it, at least I get payed to deal with Christians shit.

I enter the staff kitchen to find the gorgeous Gail cooking away, she hasn't noticed me so I sneak up behind her an wrap my arms around her waist.

"Hey beautiful" I say snuggling my face into the back of her neck and gently kissing it.

"Back early?" She says turning around in my arms and kissing me, I deepen the kiss passionately and we stand there in embrace for 5 minuets until she finally pulls away catching her breath.

"Taylor" she says in a playful tone

"Im cooking and im sure you have work to do, ill get back to you later" Those last six words fill me with promise. I drag myself to my office dive into my emails. After about 40 minuets I can hear shouting.

"Damn it, Ana, will you tell me what is wrong?!" There are hushed voices and I strain to listen, Its wrong to be such an ear wig but I know what kind of mood that fucker can get into and if he lays one finger on Ana I swe...Im pulled out of my thoughts by Christians voice yet again.

"Your Shot!? Did you forget your shot!?" at first I don't get what he means by shot but the the realization sinks in, shit...is Ana...pregnant?

"Christ Ana!" I hear a thump, it sounded like he hit a wall or something. I decide to cautiously approach the door way and be ready to run to Ana's aid.

You have one thing, one thing to remember. SHIT. I don't fucking believe it!" Jesus Christ he's pissed. And poor Ana, I peak through the door way to see her ashen pale face, get your act together Christian! Does it look like your wife wanted this either? He should be comforting her but in stead he is towering above her scream about it.

"How could you be so STUPID!" WHOA, now that is just out of line. It annoys me even more when I see Anas eyes begin to tear up as she gasps, I go to step out there and try and intervene but a warm soft hand lands on my shoulder, poor Gail. She feels as protective over Ana as I do, but she is right to stop me, who knows what I might end up doing to the fucker Grey!

Ana whispers something while looking at her fingers.

"YOU SAYING YOUR SORRY!?" yells Christian. Ana speaks a little louder, enough for me to hear her say.

"I know the timings not very good" but Grey cuts her off.

"Not very GOOD, we have know eachother five fucking minuets, I wanted to show you the world and now, FUCK, diapers and vomit!" Just leave her alone Grey, I will him in my head to just back the hell up, poor Ana look as if she is going to collapse.

"Did you forget? Tell me, or did you do this on purpose?" WHAT the FUCK, why would she do it on purpose?!

"This is why I like control, so shit like this doesn't happen!" poor Ana now has tears running down her face, who ever grey encounters he manages to hurt them, wither emotionally or physically.

"Christian please don't yell at me?" sobs poor Ana.

Why is he so freaking mad at her?

"Oh FUCK THIS" he yells storming out of the apartment grabbing his coat on the way. Ana dissolves into tears and leans her head into her folded arms against the Table


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I glance at Gail, she will better at talking to Ana than me. Gail flashes me a quick smile and slowly approaches Ana, probably running what she could say through her head.

I decide to leave her to it and try calling Christian. But of course, he doesn't pick up. I think about going out to look for him...but whats the point, even if I do find him hes gona be pissed and refuse me to take him home. I wonder who hes ran off to, Flynn maybe, Grace...no he wouldn't go to her, I really hope he hasn't gone to Elena. Its seems like everyone under this roof hates her but Christian.

Later on Gail Knocks on my office door while I'm sitting behind my desk. "You know you don't have to knock Gail" I giver her a wink as she wanders in and sits on my lap. "How...How is she?" As I ask Gail's face falls. "She wouldn't eat and wanted to drink wine, she gone for a nap now but I'm worried about her Taylor, Its not just her anymore she is carrying a baby and needs to eat properly" Poor Ana, I feel rage for how Christian reacted, he didn't only put Ana in tears but Gail is now feeling like shit too because of him, sometimes I think about getting another job but then I remember this beautiful creature.

I suddenly dip down holding Gail, she squeals in surprise but I soon have my mouth on hers. "Please don't let this upset you darling" She leans back up smiling. "did she say how far into the pregnancy she is?" I wonder to myself if she will get an abortion, oh god Grey wouldn't pressure her into getting one would he? "Very newly, about four or five weeks pregnant" The rage I feel is starting to take over, for fucks sake why the fuck didn't Christian comfort her and help her through this, instead of sending his wife, staff and even his unborn baby through such grief.

It reaches 12:00 at night, he wont answer his phone and still hasn't returned. I wish I could get angry and shout at HIM when he does things like this. I decide to join Gail in bed, when I climb in she doesn't wake. Good, the poor darling need some well deserved sleep. I drift into unconsciousness.

...

Something wakes me.

"Shit!" I hear Christian swear, and then a table moving across the floor. I hear Anas voice shout in glee. "Christian?" I shift out of bed and walk up to the doorway but with the door closed, he slurs something about Ana being so beautiful, SHIT he's drunk?

Christian has never been drunk, he hates drunks. Ana seems to have this covered, and to be honest I want to intervene as little as possible. I slip back into bed surprised I haven't woken up Gail, she must be exhausted. In the morning I'm woken by my phone buzzing, its Christian.

"Sir?" I sound groggy

"Where the FUCK is Anastasia?!" Oh shit, Ana was here last night? Did she leave him? Well I wouldn't blame her for leaving him, I always want to leave him but like I said, Gail is my reason for staying here.

"Sir, she was here last night around 12:00 when you came home. Have you lo..." Christian cuts me off.

"TAYLOR, I don't give a shit where she was last night I want to know where she is now, get in the main room and wake up Gail, we need to find Ana" Leave Gail out of this I feel like shouting but after four years of working with Mr Exasperating I have learnt how to hold my temper.

"Right away, Sir" It's half five and she is usually awake at this time but not today, no doubt from all of the drama last night.

"Come on baby wake up...Ana...Ana isn't here and Mr Grey wants us in the main room now" Shock is plastered on Gails face, she really cares about Ana. I get ready in double time as does Gail and rush to the Main room to see Christian Pacing up and down running his hand through his hair. His looks up and fixes me with his grey glare that's all to familiar, I don't give a shit if he glares at me like that but if he so much as turn his head to Gail with that look I'm taking him down.

I can't help my self from getting so wound up. We stand there like clueless fools until Sawyer finally joins us and gets his share of Greys glare.

"Taylor!" He snaps.

"Yes Sir?" "What time was Anastasia here last night?" He demands at me. I though he said he didn't give a shit about that.

"The last I heard of Mrs Grey was at 12:00 pm Sir" I try my best to remain impassive.

"Shit" he mutters under his breath.

"Right, Sawyer and Gail search all the rooms in this house to make sure she is defiantly not here. Taylor, you come with me" As Gail and Sawyer wander off to search I follow Christian, we head toward his playroom, but he is heading for the spare bedroom. As we pass the playroom I could have sworn I head a noise.

"Sir" I stop him and strain to hear. He grabs the handle and rattles it

"Ana, you in there?" Theres no reply. After checking the spare room we are all called back into the main room and Christian starts barking orders at us to be searching the streets and visiting all of the people Ana may have gone to when I notice Gail staring towards the stairs, Ana stands there with a duvet rapped around her. Her hair is a mess an her eyes are still slightly red from crying. So she was in the playroom, it was the only room we didn't actually enter, to my relief! I hate going in there its just so wrong and awkward. I have always hated being on the topic of Christians...intrests...with him.

Christian and Ana both hold each others impassive stare but I can tell Ana is mad, great another fight. And as if on que, Christian says.

"Where were you?" Oh come on Christian you have just screamed in your wife's face, called her stupid, walked out and not answered your phone and then come home drunk and when she finally pops back into existence theres still no"Ana, your here!", theres no "sorry for what I said", there not even a hello. All at the same time me Gail and Sawyer scatter. Gail and I go to the staff kitchen while Sawyer retreats to his office. Oh great, another fight.

A/N Hey people, sorry I'm not a great writer. Do you guys still want me to continue with this? If you do want me to continue I will try and make the next chapter longer! Sorry for late upload, damn Internet keeps going down.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Awww thank you for your lovely reviews I'm surprised people are liking this. Your support is what got me through this chapter, thanks guys ;)**

"This is getting ridiculous now!" I say to Gail tempted to run my hands through my hair like Grey does, I'm angry, angry how after all of this shit Grey has put Ana and the lot of us through he still resolves to digging himself into an argument. Gail opens her mouth to respond but there's a shout from the bedroom.

"That fact is, the going gets tuff and you run to HER!" OH great, he did go to that horrible woman Elena. After a few more seconds of listening another shout comes.

"DON'T touch me!" Its Ana, Shit!

"Taylor, I think it's best if we let them get on with it, hopefully when Ana gets home from work Christian will have calmed down a bit" Gails soothing voice warms me, leaning down I plant a soft kiss on her cheek and nod in agreement.

...

Later on while Christian is at work, he calls me into his office. When I walk in I notice how much of a mess he is, his hair is ruffed up, his grey tie wonky and there are dark circles under his eyes. Is it from his work or is it because of his fight

"Sir?"

"Taylor I'm going to be working late" And that's all he says and looks back to his computer screen dismissing me, what so he is angry at Ana AND me now. When he glances back up at me with his . . look on his face, I nod and make a fast exit. Is he avoiding Ana?

The next day he rushes us out of the apartment telling me he is going to be late. I have honestly never seen him move so fast hopping on one foot as he attempts to quickly slide on the sock.

I can't help feeling all of this is his way of getting back at Ana... Leaving so early, holy shit he doesn't't even have break fast, for the past four years I have worked for him he has always had a problem about leaving food.

A/N I had to add in Sawyers POV because of the fact that in the time Ana goes to the bank It will all be very boring from Taylors POV but don't worry it will change back to Taylor soon ;)

*Sawyers POV*

As I drive swiftly toward SIP I notice Ana in the rear view mirror, glaring out the window with watery eyes, poor little thing. I feel bad for her, she has to deal with Mr. Grey's famous Temper and her unexpected (and from what I can gather unwanted) pregnancy. I often conceder myself lucky that I get to stick close to Ana while poor old Taylor had to drive that time bomb of rage to work and deal with his temper 24/7.

Once Ana is in her office I take my seat in my usual arm chair and dig myself into a book. Later on I'm just about to leave to go and get something to eat when something startles me.

"Sawyer" Ana says with a shaky voice while striding towards concern in her voice causes me to leap up.

"I'm not feeling well please take me home" She is almost shouting, as if this is really urgent.

"Sure ma'am, do you want to wait here while I get the car" I offer.

"No" She says immediately, not wanting to be alone for some reason. What's eating her up?

"I'll to come with you, I'm in a hurry to get home" She explains.

We are on our way home when I notice soothing is DEFIANTLY wrong with her. She has terror in her face and she seems deep in thought, all of a sudden her eyes widen as if she has just remembered something, she looks out of the rear window spying around and I find myself mirroring her actions. Does she know something that I don't? I can't see anyone suspicious following us.

Her eyes meet mine in the rear view mirror, I decide I should tell Taylor before him or the "time bomb of rage" himself start to panic.

"T, I wanted to let you know Mrs. Grey is with me, she is unwell so I'm taking her back to Escala"

"Ok Sawyer I'll inform Mr. Grey, also I've been meaning to tell you he said not to let Mre Grey leave the apartment without you or Ryan"

"I see" I reply looking back into the rear view mirror.

"Mr. Grey is working late again, so we wont be back for a while, could you please tell Mrs. Grey"

"Yes Sir" He hangs up with no goodbye, Christian is obviously rubbing of on him.

She keeps telling me to hurry, I presume she feels like she is going to be sick so we make it back to the apartment in double time.

Once we have arrived I note Ana heading for Christians's study, strange. I enter Taylors office and monitor the CCTV. I hope Ana is ok and not feeling too sick anymore. Five minuets later blackberry buzzes and I'm surprised when I see its Ana.

"Ma'am? I ask confused, why is she calling me.

"Sawyer, I'm in the room up stairs I need help with something" I assume she is in the spare room but I can't help wonder to myself why she is calling me for help. We are in the same building but never the less, I tell her I'll be with her.

As I head up the stairs I hear the ping that the elevator makes when it has arrived. SHIT, she is leaving!

I race towards the elevator hoping to stop her and atleast convince her to stay here until Mr. Grey gets home, I skid into the room in time to see her inside the elevators and the doors shuting.

"Mrs. Grey!" I cry just in time for her to hear before she is gone from sight.

"|ANA!" She is leaving, I can't believe it! This woman sure gives me one hell of an interesting (and hard) job.

"I throw myself down the egmergancy stairs.

When I reach the garage I notice Ana's car pulling away into the traffic turning right.

As I climb into my car I phone Welch. I need to keep her tracked, losing her means losing my job!

"Sawyer?" He says down the phone in confused tone, I never call him Christian always does. Shit! I have to tell Christian! Right now I just want to focus on finding Ana, then calling him.

"I need to know where Anastasia Steel is please ASAP Welch" There is a pause.

"Is everything...ok?" I don't have time for this!

"Welch, I need to know where she is NOW!" Wow, where did that come from?

After what seems like forever of waiting Welch tells me she's in the bank just around the corner. My heart skips a beat, what is she doing in the bank? I have a few ideas but I try not to over think this, she has never been about the money. She can barley accept a phone from Christian!

Suddenly, I feel...I feel angry! She is going to cost me my job running off like this!

I need to try and tell her to come back to the apartment, then her and Grey can talk this through and hopefully I will still have a job...who knew an innocent girl could cause so much trouble.

The tires of the car screech and I leap out not bothering to lock the car, I speed walk into the bank and scan the crowed.

Is very busy and there is a long line of people waiting to withdraw their money. My less than graceful entrance has attracted a few peoples attention. Maybe she is in one of the back rooms?

And I'm right, Ana stands in one of the door ways to what I think is the managers office and she catches me eye. She seems to panic when she notices I'm here,"Ana , its me Luke?" I feel like saying at here utterly petrified look.

She slowly and shakily holds up her hand to indicate she will be a minuet, a call startles me. I fish out my blackberry and notice that Ana has exited back into the office. Looking back down to my phone I see its Taylor. Oh shit did Welch tell him I was looking for Ana, Im going to have to explain this mess to him.

"T" I greet him using his nickname I made for him.

"Sawyer, Welch has informed me that you have been looking for Ana and that she is in a bank. Why was neither me or Mr. Grey informed?" He sounds more worried than angry, thank god for that.

"Sorry Taylor, Mrs. Grey managed to...evaid me at the apartment" I feel deeply embarrassed as I say that, I can virtually hear Taylors disappointment down the phone. I continue.

"I decided I should find her and then inform you"

"Have you seen her yet?" Taylor asks, he is letting his formality slip and sound distressed for both Ana and the fact Grey is going to be fuming!

"Yes, I have just seen her, she told me she will be back in a moment and disappeared into a room"

There is a long, agonizing pause before I hear Taylor sigh and stiffly say.

"Mr. Grey Is in an important meeting and said not to be disturbed unless its life or death, I'm sure this is not LIFE or DEATH so I will have to wait for him to leave. If you can bring Ana back to the apartment until we arrive great, if she refuses make sure she makes it back to Kates Apartement safely. I will meet you there" I take this in making a mental note of it. Then my phone buzzes against my ear indicating I'm getting another call.

"Ok Taylor I'm getting another call I have to go" I say briskly before answering to Welche's formal voice.

"Sawyer, Mrs. Grey is on the move again" WHAT!

**A/N Ok just to clear a few thing up, while Taylor and Sawyer are talking Christian is talking to Ana about her taking the money, this is when she lies to and says she is leaving him so that she can protect Mia. Also sorry if my uploads take longer as you all know its almost Christmas, only three days left! (Well it is in the UK anyway) So merry almost Christmas... Lol you guys have no idea how many times I accidentally typed Christian instead of Christmas XD**


	4. AN Sorry for uploading wrong file XD

Sorry about uploading the wrong file in chapter three! XD I have re-posted the correct chapter I can't believe I done that hahaha


End file.
